memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Two
Earth-2 is a universe parallel to Earth-1. The name was coined by Martin Stein. It was once believed by Harry Wells to be Earth-1. After gaining a connection to the Speed Force, Hunter Zolomon started subjugating Central City to his will. But he wanted to be even faster, and after getting much faster through use of the velocity drug, he became Zoom and wrought terror and nightmares throughout the city. In 2392, when Oliver Queen, Typhuss James Kira and John Diggle visited Earth-2 as a part of the former's mission with the Monitor, an antimatter wave vaporized the entire universe, leaving the fate of most of it's residents unknown. The only known survivors of this Earth are Shay Lamden, Linda Park and Laurel Lance. History A conflict called the War of the Americas happened sometime during the 20th century. James Zolomon fought in it. Sometime on a voyage, Oliver Queen and Robert Queen were involved in a violent shipwreck which took the life of the former. Robert eventually made his way back home and became the vigilante known as "The Hood" and later "The Arrow". In 2379, the particle accelerator from S.T.A.R Labs had released dark matter waves underground, giving many civilians including Hunter Zolomon special powers. This prompted S.T.A.R. Labs of its studies in meta-humans. Various meta-humans such as Atom-Smasher, Sand Demon and Doctor Light became corrupt with their powers and became criminals. With Reverb becoming a prominent crime boss. Deathstorm and Killer Frost also became evil with the couple later becoming feared in the criminal underworld. Sometime after Hunter Zolomon, later known as Jay Garrick, became the Flash, a future Hunter showed up, known as Zoom, the two becoming enemies while acting as separate entities to give the public hope that Zoom could then destroy, with Reverb acting as Zoom's main agent. On May 19, 2388, a singularity breached the world, originating from Earth One. As a result, Jay Garrick was sucked through. Zoom discovered how to cross the dimensions, and brought meta-humans between the worlds to assist him in his mission to kill the Flash. For the next few months, the Flash team were forced to face various dimensionally-displaced meta-humans as well as their own "local" threats, with Zoom even mounting a direct attack that saw him break Barry's back before he had to retreat when he was injected with a speed-suppressing serum. When the Earth Two Harrison Wells traveled to Earth One to hunt the meta-humans, Zoom attempted to blackmail Harry to help him take Barry's speed by threatening Harry's daughter Jesse, but when Barry learned the truth, he decided to help Harry rescue Jesse. After sealing the other breaches, Barry, Harry and Cisco traveled to Earth Two to try and rescue Jesse and confront Zoom, which also led to a confrontation with Killer Frost, Reverb and Deathstorm that saw Reverb and Deathstorm being killed by Zoom after they killed Joe West. Barry and his allies were eventually able to escape Zoom's prison and rescue Jesse with the aid of Killer Frost, but Jay Garrick was apparently killed by Zoom before they could seal the final breach. Having deduced the truth about Jay/Hunter, Barry was able to use a tachyon generator based on Eobard Thawne's notes to increase his speed to allow him to match Zoom, but Zoom abducted Wally West and blackmailed Barry to surrender his speed to save his life. Taking Caitlin Snow back to Earth-Two due to his twisted interest in her, Zoom quickly decided that he would use the now-undefended state of Earth-One to conquer it like he had his own world, prompting Barry to agree to a dangerous attempt to recreate the particle accelerator explosion and restore his speed. Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans from Earth Two to conquer Earth One, causing an event known as the Metapocalypse. When Team Flash defeated all of Zoom's metas and forced him back to Earth Two, Vibe had a vision of Earth Two's destruction. It is later revealed that Zoom stole a magnetar from Mercury Labs and modified it to create a pulse that would destroy every world in the multiverse, excluding Earth One, and after Zoom murdered Barry's father, challenged him to a race to see who's the fastest in which their combined energy would power the magnetar. Team Flash ultimately imprison Barry to stop him from racing Zoom and attempt to stop Zoom themselves. Though they managed to banish Zoom back to Earth Two, Joe West of Earth One is accidentally sent through the breach and subsequently held hostage to force Barry to agree to the race regardless. Earth-2, along with the rest of the multiverse, is saved when Barry creates a time remnant, whom sacrifices himself to thwart Zoom's plan, before Time Wraiths capture Zoom and carry him into the Speed Force for his crimes. Harry and Jesse subsequently return to their Earth, along with the real Jay Garrick, to help the latter return to Earth-3. Later on, following the creation of Flashpoint by Barry and its undoing by the Reverse-Flash, Harry and Jesse returned to Earth-1 upon which the former immediately deduced that Barry had altered the timeline. When asked how he came to such a deduction, Harry revealed that S.T.A.R. Labs now had a speed lab that everyone remembered existing save for Harry, Barry, and Jesse, implying that Earth-2 wasn't affected by any of the timeline changes on Earth-1. On the day Iris West was to die at the hands of Savitar, she and Joe traveled to Earth-2 and went into hiding to protect themselves. Despite their best efforts, however, Iris's location was later inadvertently revealed to Savitar by H.R. Wells, with the speedster subsequently traveling to Earth-2 himself and forcibly taking Iris back to Earth-1 to meet her death. In 2392, The Monitor sent Oliver Queen to Earth-2 to recover a batch of dwarf star for the upcoming crisis. With the help of John Diggle, Typhuss James Kira, Laurel Lance, and Adrian Chase, Oliver was successful in doing so and prepared to leave Earth-2. As he was preparing to leave, he witnessed antimatter slowly consuming the universe. Oliver was able to escape with Laurel, Typhuss and Diggle through a breach with the use of an interdimensional extrapolator. Known locations *Earth **Africa (continent) **Gorilla City (city) **Atlantis (city) **Lian Yu (island) **United States (country) ***Ascension Cliffs (landmark) ***Central City (city) ***Starling City (city) ***Woodlands (landmark) Notable individuals Former residents *Barry Allen (status unknown) *Barry Allen's father (status unknown) *Barry Allen's mother (status unknown) *Bruce (status unknown) *Adrian Chase (status unknown) *Brett Collins (deceased) *Damien Darhk (status unknown) *Diana (status unknown) *Eddie (status unknown) *Adam Fells (deceased) *Hal (presumably deceased)) *Henry Hewitt (status unknown) *Beyoncé Knowles (status unknown) *Shay Lamden (currently on Earth-1) *Laurel Lance *Laurel Lance's father (deceased) *Laurel Lance's sister (status unknown) *Laurel Lance's sister's child (status unknown) *Typhuss James Halliwell/Black Mask (status unknown) *Floyd Lawton (status unknown) *Malcolm Merlyn (status unknown) *Tommy Merlyn (deceased) *Evan McCulloch (status unknown) *Linda Park (currently on Earth-1) *Oliver Queen (deceased) *Robert Queen (status unknown) *Moira Queen (deceased) *Thea Queen (deceased) *Rene Ramirez (deceased) *Dante Ramon (deceased) *Francisco Ramon (deceased) *Ronnie Raymond (deceased) *Al Rothstein (deceased) *Singh (presumably deceased) *Eddie Slick (deceased) *Felicity Smoak (status unknown) *Snart (status unknown) *Caitlin Snow (deceased) *Caitlin Snow's mother (presumably deceased) *Charlie Snow (deceased) *Solovar (status unknown) *Walter (status unknown) *Martin Stein (deceased) *Bruce Wayne (status unknown) *Harrison Wells (status unknown) *Harrison Wells's wife (deceased) *Jesse Wells (status unknown) *Iris West-Allen (status unknown) *Iris West's grandfather (status unknown) *Joseph West (deceased) *Ashley Zolomon (deceased) *James Zolomon (status unknown) *Hunter Zolomon (deceased) Visitors From Earth-1 *Julian Albert *Barry Allen *Grodd *Cisco Ramon *Caitlin Snow *Iris West *Joe West *Wally West *Oliver Queen *John Diggle *Typhuss James Kira From Earth-3 *Jay Garrick From Earth-19 *Cynthia *An unnamed breacher From Earth-TUD7 *Mar Novu Category:Multiverse